Harry Potter and the blood of 3
by elemental veela
Summary: I dont own anything but the plot or whatever that is! I do not own the characters or anything from anything! Harry learns of his inheritance and heritage and all the surprises coming up
1. Chapter 1

HP - Charmed Crossover

Summary:

When Harry was 8, his parents told him about the powers and abilities he would be receiving, and his heritage. His father told him how the Potters were direct descendants of a wiccan witch named Melinda Warren, a wizard and witch named Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw, a couple of whitelighters and a few werewolves. His mother told him how the Evans were also direct descendants of Melinda Warren, a wizard named Emrys Myrddin or Merlin, two witches named Helga Hufflepuff, and Morgana Lefey, and a few vampires. They also told him about what happened on October 31, when he was a year old. They told him how Voldemort tried to kill him and when it backfired, he accidently was made his heir and was made a descendant of a demon and Salazar Slytherin. When they got to the part about his powers and abilities, they told him that they had to block about 90% of his overall power because Dumbledore was snooping and asking invasive questions. The blocks would unblock, but unfortunately would really hurt. They also gave him a list of powers, abilities, and creature blood that would probably come out. Seeing as how the next day was his birthday his blocks would be unblocking tonight. The next morning when he woke up he could tell he changed. Within 5 minutes of him waking up, his parents came in with some pain relieving potions for his soreness. The first thing they noticed was his 2 inch growth spurt, his usual black hair was now down to his lower back with emerald green, sapphire blue, auburn red, and silver streaks. He also didn't need his glasses anymore either. Once they were all dressed they decided to make the potion to find out all of his powers/abilities, ancestors, power level, and any creature blood. After drinking it he dropped 7 drops of blood on the parchment and waited. When the 7th drop hit the parchment it glowed blue and writing started to appear. After it was done they were shocked by what they saw:

Name: Harry James Alexander Lupin Black Evans Potter

Parents: James Michael Potter – Father

Lily Rose Potter nee Evans – Mother

Blood adopted: Sirius Orion Black – Godfather

Remus Jacob Lupin – Godfather

Ancestors: Melinda Warren, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Merlin, Morgana Lefey, Tom Riddle, Salazar Slytherin, Daemon Silverclaw

Creature blood: Werewolf, Vampire, Veela

Powers/Abilities: Wandless magic, non-verbal magic, shadow elemental, air elemental, beast speaking, wiccan spell casting, fire starter, freezing, exploding, telekinesis, multiplying, multi-animagus (kitsune, cobra, phoenix), plasma balls, natural occlumency, empathy, orbing, healing, shimmering, vampire strength; senses; speed, werewolf strength; senses, veela allure and retractable wings

Power level: 1400 extremely powerful

Once they got over the shock, they decided to go through unofficial channels to get harry his wand and his familiar. At the entrance to Diagon Alley he felt a pull, when his parents told him to follow it they went towards Knockturn Alley. It seemed his familiar was down there in Exotic Menagerie. Once inside the pull split into three different directions. The first held a sleek black panther with emerald green eyes, the second held a light brown a white wolf with ice blue eyes, and the third and final one held an emerald green dragonling with sapphire blue eyes. Once they had formed the familiar bond and the shock wore off, they went to the wand shop owned by Saetana, sister to Ollivander. There in the wand shop he felt a series of pulls, when told to collect all that pulled to him, everyone was speechless. He had grabbed two woods, ten cores, and two foci's. When shaping the woods they braided together and broke in to two wands, the woods were phoenix holly and blood wood. Since there were two wands now the cores were added to both along with his three familiars' blood. The cores were the tears from a fire phoenix, ashes from a shadow phoenix, a feather from a ice phoenix, blood from a wood phoenix, venom from an albino basilisk, blood from a regular basilisk, a fang from a king basilisk, and a scale from a shadow basilisk. Then seven drops of blood from him on each wand. For the foci's he had grabbed a blue emerald and a red and green emerald. Once the wands were constructed, anti-summon, anti-theft, and unbreakable runes were carved into them. Once done these wands were very powerful. So from the age of 8 to 11 harry learned to control his powers/abilities, by the time September 1 rolled around he was a master of all his wizarding powers, his wiccan powers were still growing, his creature inheritance was going great as well. He gained the strengths of each and no weaknesses, except for his addiction to blood pops. His demon and whitelighter powers were also mastered as well.

Character bashing

Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger

Character pairings

James Potter – Lily Potter, Sirius Black – Remus Lupin – Severus Snape, Harry – (?)Bill Weasley, (?)Charlie Weasley, (?)Fred Weasley, (?)George Weasley, (?)Cedric Diggory, (?)Dean Thomas, (?)Seamus Finnegan, (?)OC

Harry has 3 mates, but doesn't know who they are yet.


	2. an

I am looking for a Ghost Writer to help me with my stories, I just like to come up with a detailed summary and get the ball rollin. If you would like to help send me an email with a sample of what you would use and we can see about using it. The email to send it to is earthmage77yahoo,com or just review. Thanks


End file.
